Bill Posey
| birth_place=Washington, DC | death_date= | death_place= | alma_mater=Brevard Community College | profession=real estate executive | residence=Rockledge, Florida | spouse=Katie Ingram | religion=Methodist - UMC |}} William J. "Bill" Posey'http://www.city-data.com/elec2/10/elec-ROCKLEDGE-FL-10.html (born December 18, 1947) is the U.S. Representative for , serving since 2009. He is a member of the Republican Party. He formerly served in the Florida Senate and the Florida House of Representatives. Early life, education, and business career Posey was born in Washington, D.C., the son of Beatrice (née Tohl) and Walter J. Posey. His mother's family immigrated from Russia.http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~battle/reps/posey.htm Posey moved to Florida in 1956, as his father took a job in engineering with NASA. In 1969, he graduated from Brevard Community College with an Associate of Arts degree. He obtained his own work at NASA, but was laid off at the end of the Apollo Space Program. From 1974 to 1976, Bill Posey worked on the Rockledge Planning Commission. In 1976, he was elected as a member of the City Council, and from 1986 to 1992, he was a member of the Brevard County Business and Industrial Development Commission. Posey then founded his own real estate company in the 1970s. He later became director of the state Association of Realtors. While serving in local politics, he also became a researcher on government accountability and transparency. Florida legislature In 2006, Posey authored ''Activity Based Total Accountability, which outlines his suggestions for improving American politics. While serving in the state legislature, Posey was a chief sponsor of a bill designed to modernize the Florida election process, in response to the 2000 presidential election controversy. He also worked to revise insurance policy, so as to aid hurricane victims.http://posey.house.gov/about/index.shtml U.S. House of Representatives Elections ;2008 In 2008, Posey ran to replace retiring U.S. Congressman Dave Weldon, who had occupied the 15th District seat since 1995, when the district first voted Republican. He was opposed by Democrat Stephen Blythe, and the independent, libertarian leaning Frank Zilaitis. Posey won with 53% of the vote, defeating his closest challenger, Blythe, by 11%.http://www.2008racetracker.com/page/FL-15 ;2010 Posey won re-election against former NASA executive and public administrator Shannon Roberts. Tenure Bill Posey is a signer of the Taxpayer Protection Pledge.Current Taxpayer Protection Pledge Signers http://www.votesmart.org/issue_keyvote_detail.php?cs_id=28603&can_id=24280 On March 12, 2009, Posey introduced into the United States House of Representatives H.R. 1503.Text of H.R. 1503 Posey claims that the bill, which would require future presidential candidates to provide a copy of their original birth certificate, is a reaction to claims that President Barack Obama is not a natural born U.S. citizen.Birther bill hits Congress, The Politico, March 13, 2009Republican wants WH candidates to prove citizenship, CNN, March 13, 2009 Critics, including the editorial board of The Orlando Sentinel, have claimed that the bill further perpetuates the theories. When asked whether or not he believed Obama to be a natural born citizen, Posey remarked that his beliefs on the matter were irrelevant.Posey: Future presidential candidates should show their birth certificates; won’t say whether he believes Obama is a US citizen, Orlando Sentinel, March 13, 2009 Posey's bill gained the support of 12 Republican co-sponsors.Rep. Bob Goodlatte VA-6 - 5/5/2009, Rep. John R. Carter TX-31 - 6/12/2009, Rep. John Culberson TX-7 - 6/12/2009, Rep. Randy Neugebauer TX-19 - 6/12/2009, Rep. John Campbell CA-48 - 6/17/2009, Rep. Marsha Blackburn TN-7 - 6/26/2009, Rep. Ted Poe TX-2 - 7/7/2009, Rep. Dan Burton IN-5 - 7/7/2009, Rep Kenny Marchant TX-24 - 7/9/2009, Rep. Louie Gohmert TX-1 - 7/28/2009, Rep. Trent Franks - 9/9/2009, Rep. Mike Conaway - 4/28/2010 Committee assignments * '''Committee on Financial Services **Subcommittee on Capital Markets, Insurance, and Government-Sponsored Enterprises **Subcommittee on Oversight and Investigations *Liberty Caucus *Republican Study Committee References External links * U.S. Congressman Bill Posey official U.S. House site * Posey for Congress official campaign site * * Profile at SourceWatch Category:1947 births Category:American Methodists Category:Florida Republicans Category:Florida State Senators Category:Living people Category:Members of the Florida House of Representatives Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Florida Category:People from Brevard County, Florida de:Bill Posey sv:Bill Posey